


sleep and secrets

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Series: prompted drabbles [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Sarah: Sonny angry at Rafael for something he said/did in a dream.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	sleep and secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Rafael is laying warm and comfortable in bed, half awake and enjoying a day without an alarm. Then he has the uneasy feeling of being stared at.

“Stop staring and cuddle me.”

Sonny is sitting up in bed with his arms crossed, an unhappy look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“You.”

“What did _I_ do?”

“I had a dream you said no to my proposal because you loved someone else.”

“Okay first, you’re the only one I love. Second, you can’t be mad about something in a dream. And third, what proposal?!”

“Oh. That’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to tag the accidental proposal but I wanted it to be a surprise!


End file.
